Varia Issues
by Vongola-Nicole
Summary: Ever wonder why the Varia is always noisy and...DESTRUCTIVE? Find out what happens inside the Varia and what Decimo does in those times. One this is for certain though...and that is it won't be pretty... Sequel 'Chaos' is coming up!


**Varia "Issues"**

* * *

><p>Lussuria, Vaira's Sun Guardian, was sitting quietly at the end of a table. There were cookies and juice at the top of the table. Lussuria, being the self-proclaimed "<em>mama<em>" of the Varia was wearing an unusual pink-laced dress (the one that japans mother's usually use in the house). Minutes of silence later, the door busted open and revealed a rather annoyed shark with silver long hair.

**Lussuria:** Oh you're here Squalo~!

**Squalo:** Why are you looking for me? pissed off

**Lussuria:** I've invited you here today for no other reason. Your situation recently isn't that good is it?

**Squalo:** VVVOOOIIII! I've never been better! What're you talking about?

**Lussuria:** Squalo! scolds

**Squalo:** ! Shuts up …..

**Lussuria:** You… (looks serious and uses a serious tone of voice)

**Squalo:** What is it? looks paler

**Lussuria:** Lately… (sustained his serious look and voice)

**Squalo:** _gulp! _nervous to the extreme!

**Lussuria:** …more of your hair is falling off.

**Squalo:** ….

**Lussuria:** ….

**Squalo:** ….

**Lussuria:** ….

**Squalo:** WHAT THE HELL! (stands up in shock and starts to self-pity himself at the corner…depressed…) S-Such t-things…

**Lussuria:** kept on eating his cookies like nothing is happening

**Squalo:** H-How c-could s-such t0thing happen? … Such things… How could it be- !

He was cut off when more of his hair fell off. The poor shark became more gloomy at the corner whispering some curses as to why and how this was happening to him. Meanwhile, at the table, Lussuria refilled his cup with some juice and continued to watch the shark self-pitying himself. Finally, Lussuria said something!

**Lussuria:** You see? Is there something bothering you? Isn't the stress the cause of it all?

**Squalo:** Stress? To me… thing such as stress… Stress…

Squalo remembered his idiotic boss pulling his hair just because he wanted something.

**Squalo:** S-Stress…

He also remembered the same idiot pouring some hot coffee at his head just because he didn't like the taste of it!

**Squalo:** …Str…ess…

Finally, he remembered the grumpy, idiotic, selfish, not to mention strong boss smashing a flower vase at him because of some small tiny error he made with the papers he was assigned to do.

**Squalo:** I haven't noticed it at all… Did…Did _those_ become my _stress_?

The shark started to think 101 ways to torture the man that caused him this so called 'stress'. Making his hair fall like crazy!

**Lussuria:** pats Squalo at his back getting his attention Squ~! It can be said that stress caused this. But more accurately, it's the direct increase in damage to your hair roots.

**Squalo:** NANDATO? (WHAT?) It's official! I'll make that bastard pay for what he did to my hair!

Lussuria stopped the raging Squalo.

**Lussuria:** For my brother, this has been prepared!

He pulled out a bold wig and placed it at Squalo's head.

**Squalo:** shout back Who're you calling brother?

Lussuria: With this, you won't have to worry about your hair being pulled all the time~! Also, if your hair falls off…

**Squalo:** starts to emit his dark aura…

**Lussuria:** …with this, it wouldn't be too much of a shock. I'm so smart! Sperb!

**Squalo:** snaps and shakes Lussuria violently Quit your joking! angry…Honestly, who wouldn't?

**Lussuria:** Stop~! Why wouldn't you trust my wonderful beauty advise~?

**Squalo:** takes off the wig You bastard! You dare bring _this _here? throws the wig at Lussuria

**Lussuria:** kicks the wig before it made contact with him Just so you know, my hairstyle is not that of a baldy at all~. It's very fashionable~! sends a flying kiss t Squalo

**Squalo:** slashes the kiss into halves… Who'd care about that freaking hair of yours! Besides, I got to pay back that bastard for what he did to me! dashes off

**Lussuria:** Oh my~! The two of them are really close aren't they~!

* * *

><p>The following day, it was reported to Vongola Decimo and his Guardians that the Varia Mansion in Italy exploded…again… Decimo sighed as he knew who the two annoying people that would cause this…<p>

**Tsuna:** Xanxus and Squalo has to stop this sooner or later before the Vongola is bank robbed because of too much repairs in a week!

**Reborn:** Should I go?

Everybody tensed at what they were seeing. Their soft natured boss was smiling evilly with his Spartan tutor. This was barely a rare sight to see. The others, who were not chosen to be his guardians escaped.

**Gokudera:** Evil…

**Tsuna:** chuckle I have a sadistic hitman, which is also the no. 1 hitman in the world as my tutor Gokudera-kun… What makes you think I'm _not_ evil?

**Reborn:** So the usual?

**Tsuna:** nods Yeah and if they do something stupid make sure you leave a mark.

**Reborn:** smirks Hmp! Not you're talking my language.

Reborn left the room and left Decimo and his other guardians at the room by themselves.

**Yamamoto:** What does he mean by 'the usual'?

**Mukuro:** Sa… I'm also curious myself~!

Tsuna looked over at them all and smiled. They all knew there was something wrong with that particular smile.

**Tsuna:** Would you like to find out?

Everyone froze. Mukuro 'kufufu'-ed but said nothing else. Yamamoto on the other hand, just shrugged the question off and laughed his usual laugh. Tsuna dismissed his guardians and proceeded with his paper work.

The following day, after reborn got back, everybody saw what happened in the report the arcobaleno did. The whole Varia was in wreckage! Whoever stayed there must've experienced hell…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So? What do you think? This idea just popped in my mind and I just _have _to type it! I'm thinking whether I would add chapters or make a new story... Please tell me in your revies~!

**Please review with your dying will~!**


End file.
